Nameless Terror
Objective *Survive the ambush. Details *The Arisen becomes a marked target for an ambush.The quest becomes available after Seeking Salvation (if you didn't kill the cultist) and after Come to Court (if you did kill the cultist). *When leaving the southern gate of Gran Soren, talk to Ser Rickart, and he hands you an unsigned letter which initiates the quest to hunt down and kill the assassins: a letter of unknown origin that contains but one phrase: "Let the Arisen's only peace be death." *There are no map markers for this quest, except when you are physically in battle with the said enemy. As of August 2012 this is no longer true. Map markers will appear when you are in the vicinity of the battle zone even if you pass by during daylight. (unconfirmed) *You don't always get the markers. It seems to be random, whether or not you receive the markers. the quest locations, are not random. Walkthrough There are five groups of assassins to seek out and kill on the roads between 8PM and 4AM. (You'll know you have the right battle because they'll talk to you and the "nameless" will ironically introduce themselves). Do not confuse these with random encounters with actual nameless Salvation folk. The encounters can be found: *On the road just past the bridge northwest of Gran Soren right before the path forks east and west. Be wary of a massive skeleton attack at the same time. (Phantom, Ghost, Soul, Spirits). *Just outside The Ancient Quarry North Entrance (Raven, Hawk and Condor). *On the stretch of road which is between the half-way gate-point to Gran Soren and the Mountain Waycastle, near the Mountain Cottage and the harpy hills (Darkness found at the tree with the skull and sword stuck into it). This ambush is known to glitch where Darkness will not introduce themself. If you find a group of bandits near the Mountain Cottage, chances are that is the correct group. If you head to the fourth ambush point and kill Rouge & Noir, the quest should update letting you know that you've successfully completed the first four ambush points. *UPDATE* From reading the comments below and considering I found him at the Mountain cottage my first playthrough, it seems Darkness is random. He could be at the Cottage, or at the cage with harpies around it (on the trail between the mountain waycastle and the cottage, towards cassardis) like some have said, or he could be at the big tree at the OTHER end of the trail that has quite a few harpies ....closer to Gran Soren (before you hit the gate and then goblins). The TREE is where I just found him myself after spending 5 in-game days going back and forth to the cottage wondering why he wouldn't show up. *Follow the road from the Encampment to the Mountain Waycastle, they will be at a loop in the road just north of the Abandoned Storehouse (Rouge, Noir) *Once you have killed all the others, you will get a quest update. After that, head to just outside the gate to Cassardis where the leader will spawn (Zero). Once he is dead, the quest is over. There is a known glitch that if you kill Zero before his introduction speech is over, the quest will not complete immediately. Enter Cassardis and then exit back out in to Gransys, and the quest will complete as normal. If you mark this quest as active, you will only see a circle if you find the next ambush during the day. If you find the ambush site and engage in the quest's battle, there will be no circle. Notes *Reward-Tightly Folded Letter that reads: "All children of the true god know the Arisen is the end of hope, not its source. See this evil expunged." *This letter is used for a DLC quest Lost Faith. Category:Sidequests Category:Quests